Bilder aus dem Krieg
by yoho
Summary: Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und fragte: „Warum hast du sie belogen?" - „Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine. „Vielleicht, weil sie noch zu jung sind, um die Hoffnung zu verlieren."


Title: Bilder aus dem Krieg

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und fragte: „Warum hast du sie belogen?" - „Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine. „Vielleicht, weil sie noch zu jung sind, um die Hoffnung zu verlieren."

Authors Note: Ein Freund hat uns vor einigen Tagen Fotos von den Lofoten, einer Inselgruppe im Norden Norwegens, geschickt. Dort liegt noch Schnee. Er schrieb, er wolle sich gerne Birkenblätter-Tee machen, aber die Birken hätten noch gar keine Blätter.  
Schon merkwürdig, wie manchmal eine Geschichte beginnt…  
Und hier noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vierzehn Jahre alt sind. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie ist Norwegerin und besuchte, bevor sie nach Schottland kam, eine Zauberer-Schule auf Spitzbergen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Bilder aus dem Krieg**

„ _Auf unserer Suche nach allem, was die Leere erträglich macht, haben wir nur eins gefunden … einander."  
(Jodie Foster alias Ellie Arroway in dem Science-Fiction-Film „Contact")_

„Da hinten ist das Gästehaus." Elin wies auf zwei niedrige Hütten, die etwas abseits von den übrigen Schulgebäuden standen.

Hermine fröstelte. Ihr Mantel war zwar für den schottischen Frühling warm genug, aber nicht für dieses Wetter. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier noch so kalt ist. Und dass immer noch Schnee liegt."

„Der Schnee auf Spitzbergen schmilzt erst im Juli", dozierte Sara. „Und im September schneit es schon wieder."

„Da drüben war meine Klasse." Elin deutete auf ein Blockhaus, das bis zu den Fenstern eingeschneit war.

Janek kam zusammen mit Harry als erster am Gästehaus an. Er zeigte auf das fensterlose Nachbargebäude. „Was ist da drin?"

„Die Sauna, was denn sonst", sagte Elin.

„Ja klar, was denn sonst", murmelte Harry und musste schmunzeln.

Da ihr Besuch in Elins ehemaliger Schule angekündigt war, hatte jemand im Gästehaus die Öfen eingeheizt und es war bereits mollig warm. Als sie ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten, trafen sich alle in der Küche.

Elin tänzelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Morgen müsst ihr in meine alte Klasse mitkommen. Alle sollen sehen, dass ich jetzt eine Familie habe."

„Machen wir", sagte Harry.

„Und dann", zappelte Elin weiter, „dann kommt ihr mit in die Küche. Ludmilla weiß, dass ich hier bin."

„Machen wir auch", sagte Hermine.

„Und dann zeig ich euch Spitzbergen. Hoffentlich sehen wir einen Eisbären."

„Okay", Harry öffnete den Vorratsschrank und begutachtete den Inhalt. „Ich würde sagen, wir machen uns mal was zu essen. Ich hab nämlich Hunger."

„Darf ich vorher noch in die Sauna?", fragte Elin.

Harry seufzte und musste dann grinsen. „Hau schon ab!"

„Kommt ihr mit?", fragte Elin zu Sara und Janek gewandt, „oder müsst ihr in der Küche helfen?"

Die beiden schauten sich an, blickten dann zu Harry und als dieser mit der Hand wedelte, nickten sie.

„Was ist das eigentlich, eine Sauna?", fragte Janek im Hinausgehen.

Harry und Hermine sahen den dreien durch das große Küchenfenster nach, wie sie in der Nachbarhütte verschwanden. Genau wie im Wohnhaus war auch dort schon für die Gäste angefeuert worden.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Rentierfilet gehörte nicht unbedingt zu Harrys Spezialitäten. Zum Glück hatte aber jemand daran gedacht, dass das wohl den meisten Gästen aus Europa so ergehen würde, und deshalb ein mehrsprachiges 'Spitzbergen-Kochbuch' auf der Anrichte deponiert.

Harry war gerade an dem Punkt „Entferne die eventuell noch vorhandene Haut von den Filets" angekommen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln draußen eine Bewegung sah.

Die Tür des Saunahauses stand offen und die Kinder tobten im Schnee herum. Ihre Haut dampfte. Elin bombardierte ihre Geschwister mit Schneebällen und die beiden ließen sich theatralisch in den Schnee fallen, in den sie so tief einsanken, dass von Sara nur noch ein Bein und von Janek ein Arm zu sehen war.

„Komm mal!" Harry winkte Hermine ans Fenster.

Hermine blickte nur kurz hinaus. Dann wandte sie sich ab „Ich kann das nicht ansehen", sagte sie. „Ich bekomme diese Bilder nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich sehe die ganze Zeit Sara, Janek und Elin da liegen. Steif gefroren." Hermine setzte sich wieder auf die Küchenbank. Harry folgte ihr. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. „Mir hilft es", sagte er. „Sie sind so herrlich lebendig. Manchmal ist es gut, neue Bilder zu sehen."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Warum seid ihr nicht mitgekommen?", fragte Sara, als sie mit roten Wangen und feuchten Haaren zurück in die Hütte kam. „Das war toll. Und es ist gar nicht kalt."

„Irre", sagte Janek. „Wir waren nackt im Schnee und haben gar nicht gefroren. Obwohl draußen fünf Grad minus sind."

„Das kommt, weil die Haut nach der Sauna so heiß ist", erklärte Elin. „Man friert erst, wenn die Hitze weg ist."

„Ihr habt echt was verpasst", strahlte Sara.

„Wir gehen nachher", sagte Hermine.

„Dürfen wir mit?", fragte Elin.

„Natürlich dürft ihr mit", antwortete Harry. „Du musst uns doch alles erklären."

Sara musterte Hermine die ganze Zeit. „Was ist los?", wollte sie wissen.

„Bilder", sagte Hermine. „Bilder aus dem Krieg."

„Was für Bilder?"

„Nicht jetzt", sagte Hermine.

Später, als sie alle zusammen auf den Holzbänken der Sauna lagen, Elin ganz oben, wo es am heißesten war, der Rest der Familie auf den unteren Bänken, musste Sara wieder an Hermines Antwort denken.

„Warum warst du vorhin so traurig?", fragte sie. „Haben wir was falsch gemacht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie. „Ihr habt nichts falsch gemacht. Aber es hatte etwas mit euch zu tun."

Harry goss noch etwas Wasser über die Steine des Saunaofens und nach Kräutern duftende Dampfschwaden stiegen auf und brachten Elin zum Japsen.

„Ich habe euch gesehen, als ihr nach der Sauna im Schnee rumgetobt habt."

Sara runzelte die Stirn. „Elin hat gesagt, das ist Okay, wenn wir nackt draußen rumlaufen. Das würden hier alle so machen, nach dem Saunen."

„Das war es nicht. Aber als ihr im Schnee lagt und nur noch eure Arme oder Beine zu sehen waren, das hat mich an ein Bild aus dem Krieg erinnert."

„Was war passiert?"

„Todesser hatten im Winter eine Muggel-Schulklasse bei einem Rodel-Ausflug überfallen. Einfach nur so, weil es ihnen Spaß machte. Die Kinder hatten überhaupt nichts mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun."

Sara beobachtete wie Hermine schluckte.

„Als wir sie fanden, hatte es gerade frisch geschneit und es ragten nur noch ihre Hände oder Füße aus dem Schnee. Die Körper waren steif gefroren. Wir haben geholfen, sie auszugraben und alles so präpariert, dass es wie ein Lawinenunglück aussah, um es den Eltern irgendwie erklären zu können. Es war schrecklich."

Eine Zeitlang sagte niemand etwas. Dann fragte Janek: „Kann so etwas wieder passieren?"

„Nur, wenn ihr es geschehen lasst", antwortete Hermine.

„Das werden wir nicht", sagte Janek.

Dann zeigte die Sanduhr an der Saunawand an, dass es Zeit war, sich abzukühlen. Sara stemmte sich hoch. „Sollen wir besser nicht mehr in den Schnee?", fragte sie, den Türgriff schon in der Hand.

Hermine gab ihr einen Klaps. „Raus mit dir und ab in den Schnee."

Lachend liefen sie alle nach draußen.

Janek traute sich schließlich, einen Schneeball nach Harry zu werfen. Er traf ihn mitten auf der Brust. Harry sah sich in gespielter Empörung zu Hermine um: „Hast du das gesehen. Der ‚Kleine' hat einen Schneeball geworfen!"

„Gib's ihm!", rief Hermine und formte bereits mit ihren Händen eine handliche, runde Kugel.

Die Schlacht endete damit, dass alle lachend und prustend im Schnee lagen, Hermine eingeschlossen. Erst als sie die Kälte wieder spürten, liefen sie zurück in die heiße Sauna.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Es wurde spät, bis sie alle im Bett waren. Da die Sonne im Mai auf Spitzbergen nicht mehr unterging, hatten sie völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren.

Aus dem Zimmer gegenüber schallte Elins aufgeregte Stimme in die Kammer, die sich Harry und Hermine zum Schlafen ausgesucht hatten. „Der höchste Berg hier ist viel höher als die Berge im Schottland. Da müssen wir unbedingt morgen hin apparieren. Die Aussicht ist toll. Und wir müssen nach Grumant. Da haben mal Zauberer gelebt…"

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und fragte: „Warum hast du sie belogen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine. „Vielleicht, weil sie noch zu jung sind, um die Hoffnung zu verlieren."

Harry nickte. „Ja", sagte er. „Vielleicht sind sie tatsächlich noch zu jung dafür."


End file.
